Better than revenge: The return of the Villains
by blowing.bubbles88
Summary: This story is about the return of the villains. They will have revenge and there will be a complicated stage for the Titans to face. So I hope you'll like it.
1. Things Change

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Teen Titans are not mine; they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ _Hello Dudes and Dudettes, well here I am with a Robstar and Brae story. In this story you can refer how things work very complicated for them. They have misunderstanding, fighting and revealing the truth of what they feel inside. This story is also referring to the Teen Titans: Things Chang (their finale), where all villains were froze but what they don't know is not ALL OF THE VILLAINS WERE FROOZE. And this villain will unfreeze all the villains, maybe they will take revenge. So I hope you guys like this story and please let me know what you think about this. Please Review if you have a chance, I will really appreciate it. Thanks _**'')**

**Better than Revenge: The return of the villains**

_By: Robstar987_

**Chapter One**

**Things Change**

After months of fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, the Teen Titans come back to Jump City. They return home and struggle to accept various changes that have taken place in the city during their absence.

They were all in the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the couch playing Super Monkey Ninja 6.

"You can't get me, you didn't get me, and you don't get me. Hey you can get me!" Beast boy shouted

"Oh yes I did!" Cyborg exclaimed while they were playing Starfire and Robin entered the room while talking

"Yes indeed, in our planet such abundance of water does not exists, but here on Earth it does yes?"

Robin nodded and said "So in Tamaran no water?" they both sat on the couch with BB and Cyborg and Raven was meditating near the window.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos… Azarath Metrion Zenthos…Azarath Metrion Zen-"

The Titans alarm interrupted Raven from meditating.

Robin hurried and booted the computer.

"Will you give us a break?" Beast Boy shouted

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked

"A new villain named Punk Rocket creates chaos at a concert. He's inside the concert hall near downtown" Robin explain

"Titans go!"

They ran to the garage and jump inside the T-car. Cyborg zooms the T-car toward downtown as fast as he can. When they arrived Punk Rocket was already making a disaster and bringing the concert hall broken.

"Well according to my systems, His guitar was the main source of destraction around." Cyborg explain

"So we have to get his guitar, Easy as that" BB added

"Sounds like a plan, Titans Go!" Robin shouted

They ran towards Punk Rocket but whatever they do, they will be blown away by the beats of the guitar. Robin jump and throw some smoke bombs but it was not very effective. Cyborg releases his sonic cannons but still it was not effective.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven shouted and the spell had thrown Punk Rocket down, but he's still willing to fight. He gets his guitar and blast another wave again, which makes Raven thrown away.

"Ahhhhhh-"

"Gotcha" BB shouted

"Ohh, Thanks"

"You owe me big time"

She stares at him angrily

"Okay, a pizza will be great"

Starfire throw some Starbolts at him, he was pushed at the walls and dropped the guitar. She tried to get it but Punk Rocket got it and creates a blast wave using his guitar. She was thrown away.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted

"Ahhhhhh!" Robin swing from wall to wall using is grapping cables and catch her.

"Are you okay?

"I am now"

"It's the end for you punks" Punk Rocket shouted and booted the big speakers in his guitar which cause much destruction and collapse the building. He creates a blast wave again but a bigger one. The titans were all thrown away.

"In order to defeat him, we have to find a deaf" Cyborg explain

Everyone looked at Beast Boy "What?" BB asked

BB then transforms into a Rhino and pushed Punk Rocket, then his speakers and guitar were broken.

They tied him and Robin call for police

"This is not yet the end" Punk Rocket shouted

"Yes it is but for you it isn't" Cyborg shouted

"Huh? What kind of language is that CY?" BB added

"Dunno, who cares okay who's hungry?" Cyborg shouted

"Ohh ohh me"

"Come friends and let's celebrate our success at the place of pizzas" Starfire suggested

"Hey how about me?" Punk Rocket shouted

"Don't worry, you'll be celebrating your day at the jail" Raven exclaimed

They all laughed

"Hahaha very funny"

They put Punk Rocket to the jail and they celebrated by going at the pizza place. When they arrive at the pizza place they get the menu and start ordering.

"Meat" Cyborg suggested

"Hey is the word I'M A VEGETARIAN clear to you!" BB shouted

"Ahhh it's not even a word stupid" Raven exclaimed

"How about pepperonis?" Cyborg suggested

"It's not even veggie" BB shouted

"Ahhh yes it is"

"Can we please take an order now?" Raven asked

"As long as it's vegetarian" BB added

"Ahhh C'mon man, how can you miss the meat eating experience?" Cyborg asked

"Dude, I've been there to those animals"

"I suggested a large pizza with pickles, banana and mustard!" Starfire suggested and smile

"Ahhh Star, not everything on the menu is a pizza topping" Robin whispered

"Ohh" then she giggled

Afterwards, 3 teenage girls arrived at the pizza place. They were sitting beside their table. While BB was ordering he saw a familiar looking girl. However, this "Terra" has no memory of him and this Titan and has no powers. He had to accept it because whatever he do.

"Terra…"

"Terra? Why on Earth are you talking about her?" Cyborg shouted

"Look" Starfire shouted and pointed at the table beside them. They looked at the table and their eyes were wide open

"It is her" Robin added. BB stands up and go near the table

"Beast Boy no!" Robin shouted

"Just let him go" Raven stopped him

"Terra? Is that you? How is that possib-"

"Who are you?" Terra asked

"So you don't remember me?"

"Ahhh sorry but no"

"But you're Terra right?"

"Yes and how did you know my name?"

"Ahhh sorry about him, he must be mistaken, ahhh sorry but we have to go" Cyborg interrupted and grab BB to the T-car

"Dude what's the matter with you?" Cyborg shouted

"Is she reall-?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. That girl don't know who we are" Raven interrupted

"And according to my systems, Terra's statue is gone" Cyborg added

"So she really is Terra"

"Perhaps Slade has something to do with it, yes?" Starfire said

"Starfire's right, maybe Slade has something to do with it" Robin added

"So what are we waiting for?" BB shouted

"Stop all of this non-sense, yes she is Terra but it doesn't mean Slade releases her from being a statue. What I observe is she has no powers and no memories of us in past. I also heard she lived with her grandmother in a barn and our Terra doesn't have a family. So why bother!" Raven exclaimed

"Why bother? Why can't you care? And that doesn't mean we can't try" BB added

Raven sighs "Because she's a liar Beast Boy" Raven sighs "Sorry BB if you are willing to know the truth, well you is on your own. I'm sick with this foolishness. Sorry if all of your hard work fade will all fade away" She warp herself to a place where they can't find her

"She's right BB, for the times we and Terra shared together; I'll just leave it in my memories. People come, People go. That doesn't make sense. Gotta run, my systems are getting' low, I'll be at the tower if you need me" Cyborg walks toward his T-car and zoom towards the tower as fast as he can

"Doesn't matter I'm still going to face it. Weather it hurts or not" BB shouted

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not wish to hurt you but of what you are now makes us worry. Why not try the moving on and try to be with the person who really appreciates your feelings" Starfire said in a sad mood

"Starfire's rig-"

"You don't know how much I love her Robin" BB interrupted Robin

"Why not try to move on and love the girl who also loves your love"

"Yes, He's right" Starfire added

BB sighs "I guess you two are right but whatever happens I'm going to find her and know the truth"

"Okay it's your choice, If you don't mind Star and I will be heading to the zoo, she really wanted to see th-"

"Beautiful flies" Starfire interrupted Robin

"The butterflies you mean?"

"Ohh yes"

"Sure go on, I'll be finding her" BB said

"Okay take your time. C'mon Star" He grab her hands and they both ride in the R-cycle and they're on their way to the zoo

"I guess I'm on my own"

He keeps on walking and walking until he found a school.

_Ring ring ring_

He heard the school's bell ringing and there he saw Terra, so he ran as fast as he could to see her

"Terra wait"

"You! I just saw you in the pizza place earlier"

"Yeah"

"So what?"

"Can we talk?"

"What do you think we're doing?"

"No I mean can we talk in private?"

"Sorry I can't I have my next class comi-"

"Please I'm going to treat you pizza if you want"

"But-"

"Please, just this once I promise not to bother you ever again"

"Okay fine" BB and Terra walked together towards the pizza place

**MEANWHILE…**

"Robin this is glorious" Starfire shouted while the butterflies were resting it her hand

While looking at Starfire, Robin was over-melt by Starfire's beautiful smile. He thinks she's the prettiest girl in the world. His heart beats fast whenever he saw Starfire so pretty. And the way he called his name makes him blushed into red. "Yes it is"

"Do you wish to try?"

"No thanks, I think they're fine with you"

"But it is worth to try, please"

"Okay" She smile and giggles. She handed a butterfly and let it rest on his hands. It was the first time that Robin experience to hold a butterfly very close. When he was young, he was used to catch a butterfly and give it to his mother but whatever he do he won't catch, even one.

"The butterflies seems to like you Star"

"Yes they are, and that butterfly wishes to like you too"

"Yeah, You hungry?"

She nodded "Perhaps the cotton candy will be good"

"Yeah great idea C'mon let the butterflies fly away"

"Okay, goodbye butterflies" she raise her hands high and it flew swiftly in the air

"How about the butterfly in your hand Robin?"

"Uh oh I almost forgot… Fly little fela, fly like the wind" he saw Starfire giggling

"What's funny?"

"Ohh nothing, I just admire the wordings that you said with the butterfly"

"Ohh, C'mon don't wanna miss the cotton candy"

"Ohh yes"

**BACK TO BB AND TERRA**

"So Terra what do you like?"

"Anything would help"

"Okay, Hmmm a medium Hawaiian Pizza please"

"Okay, It'll be serve after 20 minutes sir" the casher said

"Okay, no problem… C'mon let's have a seat"

"Sure" BB and Terra sit near the window and BB start talking

"Hmmm Terra can you plea-"

"This conversation will be about my past, isn't it?"

"Ahhh well how did you know?"

"It's already obvious"

"Ohh"

"Hmmm Beast…?"

"Beast Boy!"

"Ohh Ahhh Beast Boy… I think I'm not the Terra you're looking for"

"But you and her is sam-"

"But that doesn't mean I'm her"

"Okay just tell me about your past"

"Well I grow in the barn with my grandmother"

"And why are you here in Jump?"

"My grandmother wants me to study in school"

"So where do you live?"

"I live with my Aunt which is a few blocks away from my school"

"So you don't have any powers?"

"Powers? That's a weird question"

"The Terra we met has Rock powers"

"Ohh, so this proves that I'm not the Terra you're looking for"

"But-"

"Look I still have to research abo-"

"No fear we have a computer at the tower, you can research there"

"But-"

"The pizza is served" the waiter interrupted

"Okay just eat first and we'll talk later okay?" she nodded. After a few minutes the both are done eating.

"Terra are you done? She nodded

"Come"

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where you live before"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just come" the ran through the tower. When they arrived, they immediately go to the common room.

"Wow, this place is big!"

"This is your home Terra"

"Accuall-"

"C'mon I'm going to show you your room" he grabs her towards her room

"Here we are"

"Wow, this place is amazing" she step inside and took a look with a heart form case with a mirror inside.

"Who's the owner of this?"

"It's yours" she stare sat it very seriously

"Terra? Is there something wrong?"

"No I- I should be home by now"

"But wait"

"Sorry Beast Boy but I'm not the girl you're looking for. I am hoping this would be the last time were going to see each other"

"Wai-" she ran and he felt so hurt. He felt like crying, he sat on the hallway and the tears were started to fall

A few minutes later Raven was walking in the hallway, there she saw BB. But she tried her best to ignore him.

"I guess you're right, she don't remember us"

Raven stop walking and remain silent. BB stands up at the back of her

"Sorry Rae, I should have believe you in the first place"

"Don't worry, I have forgiven you" she slowly turns around and stares at him

"Really? Thanks! Friends?"

"Friends" they were doing the hand shake. Suddenly BB unexpectedly hugs Raven. She was started to blush

"Beast Boy? What are-?"

"You're the best Raven; you're not like the others. Thanks for being here"

"Ahhh sure no problem"

"Finally the cat and dog were friends, now they turn into LOVE PARROTS!" Cyborgs interrupted and do smirking with them

BB slowly releases Raven.

"Stank ball anyone?" Cyborg interrupted again

"Pass me the ball CY!" BB shouted

"Okay in coming!" Cyborg throws the ball towards BB but it was in wrong direction. It was heading right through…

"Raven watch out!" Cyborg shouted

"Uhh" she was hit by the ball and knock down in the floor

"Raven are you okay?' BB asked in a concern way

'Yes, give me the ball"

"Okay as you wish" BB handed him the ball to her and had a feeling to throw it back to Cyborg

"Ohh no Raven please, no I'm sorry"

"Think again!" she throws the ball to Cyborg and he was pushed in the walls

"BOOYAAH! In your face hahahaha!" BB shouted

Cyborg gets his white flag and waves it in the air "I SURRENDER"

"HAHAHAHA" BB and Raven both laugh. They hear the door opens. But it was just Starfire and Robin

"So what are we missing?" Robin asked

"Friend Cyborg, what happen?" Starfire added

"I-I-I SURRENDDEERRR!" they all laughed

Beast Boy has now a reason to forget her. He has the girl he loves the ever since the first day they met. I guess the most hurting part is Terra was just pretending to forget her past and moved on. After she betray her friends, she doesn't have the reason to come back to the Titans anymore. She's yet happy to see BB again but she feels bad. She thinks it's a good idea to stay away from them but she promises to herself that maybe one day SHE WILL RETURN.

_**Author's Note**__**: so how was the beginning? Is it fine Sorry if some of the fighting scenes are hard to be understand because I'm not really good at that but next time I promise to make it even more better and understandable , you can comment some suggestion and please tell me if It's not good. It's really gonna help me. THANKS GUYS! '')**_

Next chapter: Underneath the Moonlight


	2. Underneath the Moonlight

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Teen Titans are not mine; they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ _Hello Dudes and Dudettes, Thank you for still reading my next chapter. So I hope you guys like this story and please let me know what you think about this. Please Review if you have a chance, I will really appreciate it. Thanks _**'')**

**Chapter Two**

**Underneath the Moonlight**

Kitten, she's the only villain that helped the brotherhood of Evil who's been alive. Her father Moth and her boyfriend Fang was nowhere to be found. After Starfire throw her in the sea, the fact that she don't know was she's still alive. Kitten had no idea where and what happen to her father and her boyfriend. When she woke up, she was lying in the sea shore in Jump City. She was so wet. Then she stands up and search for a warm place and clothes to change but all she can find was the Teen Titans Tower. She had no choice.

"Argghhhhh! In so many places in the world!" she slowly walks toward the tower's door and ring the bell but there's no answer but the door was open. The Titans were having a fight with Dr. Light at the city. So she decided to come in and get clothes. She entered the tower and headed towards the common room.

"Not bad. This place is good, Nahh our house is much prettier than here" so she goes up and looked for a room where she can find clothes. First she opens Raven's room.

"What a creepy room, ahhh what you look at that, a mirror." She looked at the mirror and saw 4 weird red eyes. So she screams and throw the mirror in the floor and run away to her room. Next is Cyborg's room. "Nahh this room is so boyish" she goes out to Cyborg's room and leave the door open. Next is Beast Boy's room. "EEEEWWWWWWW, I smell the sense o f animals" she gets her perfume and sprays it around his room. "Much better" she then goes out and headed to Robin's room. "So this is Robin's room" she slowly walked inside and walks toward his bed. She jump and lay into his bed makes it destroy. She then saw some pictures of Him and Starfire in his wall. This makes her very jealous. She grabs all the pictures and burns it with fire inside his room. The ashes were scattered everywhere inside his room. This makes it very dirty and nasty to look at. She then headed to Starfire's room. She grabs all of her skirt, boots and shirt and put it in a big bag. She first destroys her room and writes something in her wall. Then she leaves the tower

A few minutes later…

"Finally" Beast boy shouted and lay in the couch.

"Hey Grass stain, I'm gonna beat you in the monkey ninja!" Cyborg shouted

"Ohh no, don't you ever think of that, I'm the highest sco-"

"Not anymore!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran and play in the game station.

"Hey Star. Want to learn more Martial Arts move?" Robin asked

"It would be my pleasure, but if you mind I have to something to get in my room"

"Sure take your time" she then goes towards the room

"If you mind I'll be meditating" Raven suggested

"Sure" Robin answered

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Starfire shouted

They ran to her room and…

"What happe- Whhooowww" Cyborg said

"Star what happen?" Robin asked

"Someone has gone into my room and took my clothes and destroy my room"

"What is that?" Raven asked

There was a written on the wall that said…

"IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM, I WILL DARE TO KILL YOU, Whhooowww" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Scary" Cyborg added

"Is this punishment? Have I done anything wrong?"

"Titans search for clues!" Robin shouted

"Robin look at this!" Cyborg said

"What?"

"Pink cloth"

"Guys I have something to get in my room!" BB shouted

"Okay" Robin said

"Who would do such things like this to you Star?"

"I do not know"

"OHHH NOOOOO!" BB shouted. They ran to BB room

"What happen?" Robin asked

"It's my room, it smells girly"

"Titans check your rooms" so they ran towards their room

"My mirror" Raven said

"Nothing happen to my room" Cyborg added

"Robin?" Starfire asked. She walks towards Robin's room and when she saw his room, her eyes widen

"Wha- What happen?"

"whoooww" Cyborg added

"Look!" Raven shouted. They looked at the burned pictures of Starfire and Robin.

"Is this a curse? Guys what just happen?" BB added

"Someone entered our tower, someone who's a girl and someone like Kitten" Robin explain

"Kitten? But why?" Starfire asked

"We all know Kitten hates Starfire so much and-"

"Think she's" Cyborg interrupted

"Jealous" BB added

"Ahhh yeah that was my first guess" Raven said in monotone

"Okay Star where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I do not know, perhaps I'll be at the couch"

"Okay, first thing in the morning we will repair Starfire and my room but now we have to rest"

"On it" Cyborg added

The rest of their team mates went to their room to rest. Robin and Starfire were seating on the couch. Minutes past something has got into Starfire's mind that makes Robin worried.

"What's wrong Star?"

"I was concern of the dare that Kitten wrote on my wall"

"Don't worry I'm here"

"But I don't have clothes anymore"

"c'mon" Robin grab Starfire's hand and they go towards Robin's room and get his white shirt in his closet and handed him to her.

"Okay Star you can wear this, but first you have to take a shower"

"Okay"

"When you're done, I'll be at the common room watching TV okay?"

She nodded and head to the bathroom

Starfire was done taking a shower. She wear Robin's shirt and wear her skirt. She is now walking towards the common room.

"Robin?"

"Oh you're here; the shirt looks nice on you"

"Thank you"

"Come, sit" He handed him a soda "Want one?" she nodded

"So where are you sleeping?" Starfire asked

"Well my room is also destroyed, do you mind if I'll be sleeping with you here in the couch?"

She nodded and smile. Her smile brings Robin happiness to his heart. So they sat at the couch and talked

"You're still scared?"

"A little"

"Don't worry, I promise to protect you"

"Promise?"

"Promise" he then smile and stare at her "You seems to get bored"

"Uh oh"

"C'mon I have an idea" he grabbed her hand and they walked slowly in the hallway towards the rooftop. When they arrived her eyes were widen because of the beauty of the moon. They sat at the edge of the roof.

"This is glorious"

"Yes it is" he then bow his head and think of the time when he and Starfire were dancing under the beautiful moonlight.

"Robin, are you okay?"

"Uh oh yes"

"I think something was bothering you"

"No it's nothing, I was just thinking"

"Oh were in same. I was thinking of something too"

"What are you thinking Star?"

"Well when I looked at this glorious moon, it reminds me of the time we dance at the floating house"

Robin was shock because he was thinking of it too. He cleared his throat and start speaking

"Ah you mean the ship?"

"Yes"

"Honestly Star, I was thinking of it too"

"The what, the ship?"

"No not the ship"

"Oh you mean the dance?" he nodded

"You know were sitting in front of the moon"

"Yes and?"

"Would you care to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure" They giggled and Robin grab Starfire's hand and put it on his shoulders, his hand was on her waist. They dance like they never have been danced before, they enjoy the memorable evening but BB and Cyborg were trying to spy, to prove it that they had a relationship together. So they sneak and hide beside the door. They were wearing black so they will camouflage in the dark.

"Ssshhhh, be quiet BB we'll be caught" Cyborg whispered

"I am, what are they doing?"

"Duh they're dancing stupid" Raven shouted

"Raven why are you here?" Cyborg asked

"Isn't it obvious CY?" BB exclaimed Cyborg grab Raven down beside them and said "Raven don't tell them that were spying"

"No I won't I'm here to spy also"

"Say what? But why?" Cyborg asked

"Because I want to know if they have any relationship, they looked so obvious. Well I'm just trying to make sure"

"Good, I guess were even" BB whispered

**WHILE THEIR TALKING**

"You're a great dancer"

She giggled and said "Thank you, and I too admire your moves"

"Thanks"

"Ahhh Robin?"

"Yes? You can call be Richard. My real name is Richard Grayson, some people call me Dick but I want you to call me Richard when we are hanging out"

"Oh okay Richard; you can also call me Kori Anders. My real name is Koriand'r but still call me Starfire. Please feel free to call either or"

"Sure it would be a pleasure, so what are you going to say?"

"Ohh I would asked, what if Kitten would do kill me and-"

"Whoow Star, easy don't worry I'm here and I know you're much stronger than that Kitten"

"I was just thinking if that would happen"

"No more talking about her, it makes you worry. Hey how about you tell me about Tamaran"

Starfire stop dancing

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"I know something is bothering you"

"Nothing, it's just I miss my home, and I miss my mother and father. I cannot believe their dead… because of me" she said with a pouting face

"Ssshhhh don't be like that, you know, my parents also died when I was young"

"Would you mind to share it?"

"Sure but I'll tell you inside, it's getting colder"

"Yes, I'm kind of shivering a little"

"C'mon" they both go inside the tower while the others…

"Okay" they went inside without BB, Raven and Cyborg noticing.

"Okay le- where are they?" Cyborg shouted

"I think they went inside" BB answered

"Ahhh yeah that was my first guess" Raven added

"C'mon let's go in!" BB shouted. They slowly get inside and went to the common room very quietly, when they arrived they saw a shadowed figure like Robin and Starfire were sitting close together in the couch.

"I knew it" Cyborg whispered

"Okay mission accomplish, now I'm heading back to my room" Raven added

"C'mon let's go back, think were just disturbing them" BB said

When they turn around they saw Starfire and Robin

"Disturbing? What are you doing?" Robin asked

"If you need me I'll be in my room" Raven added

"Good night Raven" Starfire shouted and Raven go to her room without a word

"What's going on?" Robin asked again

"Heeyyyy it's been a looong night so don't you mind I'm going back to my room" BB said

"Okay, were going to talked about this tomorrow but now go and rest"

"Sir yes Sir" BB and Cyborg both shouted and head back to their room while Starfire and Robin were walking towards the couch.

"So they died because?"

"Whoow easy Star, I thought you forgot it"

"After Cyborg, Raven and BB's appearance you think I'll forget it?"

"Ahhh yeah?"

She giggled

"Okay" he starts talking and tells her about his past which makes her feel depress and tears fell.

"Ahhh Star, you okay?"

"My apologies, it's just to hurt to know when a person you love will die and you did not say the goodbye to them, which is like me"

"Yeah it hurt" he said while wiping her tears

"Do you wish to sleep? I guess you're sleepy" Robin yawns

"A little bit but how about you?"

"Do not be worry I'll be asleep"

"No, I won't sleep when you're not asleep. Like I promise, I'll protect you"

"Okay I'll be asleep"

"Come here you" he tickled her body and they both laugh

"Robin stop it, it's so ticklish"

"Not until you're asleep"

"And how will I asleep when you keep do the tickling on me"

"Okay Okay" he put her head in his lap and put a blanket around her body

"I thank you"

"No problem"

"But how about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Okay" Starfire yawns

"Looks like you're already sleepy"

"Yes, perhaps I'm going to sleep now… Good night Robin"

"Good night Star" he yawns and fall asleep while sitting.

_**Author's Note**__**: So how was it? I hope you like it. I'm going my very best to make it better. Please review if you have time and please comment some suggestion so maybe I can put it on my story, it's really going help me. THANKS GUYS '')**_

Next chapter: Out of my League


	3. Out of my League

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Teen Titans are not mine; they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ _Hello Dudes and Dudettes, Thank you for still reading my next chapter. So I hope you guys like this story and please let me know what you think about this. Please Review if you have a chance, I will really appreciate it. Thanks _**'')**

**Chapter Three**

**Out of my League**

The sun was shining and it awakens Starfire and Robin early in the morning.

Robin yawns "Hey Good morning Star"

"Good morning Robin" she said while stretching

"So how's your sleep?"

"It was glorious; I had this illusion in my mind when I was sleeping"

"You mean a dream?"

"Yes"

"Do you mind if you share it with me?"

"Of course, it wa-"

"Hey yow" Cyborg shouted as he walks in the common room along with BB

Starfire gasps "Good Morning friends, do you wish to hear the story of my dream?"

"Sure Star but now I have to eat"

"Yeah, I'm starving… so what's for breakfast?" BB shouted

"I suggest an egg and pickles with mustard please" Starfire said and smiled

"Ahhh Star, how about eggs and bacon with milk?" Robin added

"Yeah" Cyborg shouted

"Ahhh Hello Chrome Dome, Is the I'M VEGETARIAN clear to you?" BB added

"Nahh I don't wanna eat your nasty tofu green stain"

"Hey tofu is NOT nasty, there healthy"

"Maybe a pizza can help" Robin suggested

"Dude there is no pizza early in the morning" BB shouted

"Enough, how about bread" Raven shouted while entering the room

"Fine" Cyborg shouted

"Fine a tofu bread can help" BB added

"I'll prefer to herbal tea"

"Ahhh friends, perhaps we can fix the rooms while ordering a pizza… I think my head is going to explode when I hear you all talking together" Starfire suggested

"Ahhh Star is the word THERE'S NO PIZZA EARLY IN THE MORNING clear to you?" BB shouted

"It's not even a word STUPID" Raven added

"Ohh yes it is"

"It's not"

"Okay then explain it"

"The THERE'S NO PIZZA EARLY IN THE MORNING is not definitely a word, it is a sentence which contains noun, pronouns, adverbs, adjectives, verbs, preposition, and etc." Cyborg explain

"Ahhh dude are you sure you're speaking English cuz I really don't understand a word that you said, I think you're unfunctioning"

"Great now he discover a new word in his stupid dictionary" Raven shouted

"There's no sure thing as UNFUNCTIONING BB, and are you out of your spiky little brain I'm speaking English and I'm functioning well than you" Cyborg added

"Will you quit it your such a-"

"CLORBAG VILKERNELK" Starfire interrupted Raven

"No I'm not, have you forgotten Star I'm already a Milwip Wuserlapo? No it's a milwip werser-"

"A Milnip Wusserloop" Starfire interrupted

"Yeah that"

"Argghhhhh can we just eat now, I'm really really starving" Cyborg shouted

"Yeah besides Beast Boy you can make your own breakfast using tofu" Robin added

"No exception I'm going to cook whether you like it or not Clorbag" Cyborg shouted again

"Dude I'm not a Clorbag Cyborg"

"Just shut up and cook already" Raven added. Cyborg was cooking egg and bacons and BB cooked fake eggs and bacons. They were both done cooking and serve it to the others.

"Breakfast is served" Cyborg shouted

"Finally" Robin added

"So who wants TOFU?"

"Let you're big stomach eat that Beasty Boo"

"Shut up CyBoorger"

"Just the two of you be quite for one hour, my eardrums are going to explode" Robin shouted

"Fine" Cyborg added

"FINE" BB said with a mad face. They were all done eating.

"Okay grass stain, I'm gonna beat you in the game"

"Ohh really, how about NOT" they both run and try to get the game controller first but Cyborg got it first.

"Ohh yeah Booyah!"

"Not if I can help it" BB het the controller and they both ran and ran around and again Cyborg got it

"Who's the loser now huh tough guy. Who's the loser now?" He turns around and faces Raven

"Definitely not me" Raven added

"Well I'm not asking you to answer me"

"Well you're looking at me while saying that"

"Did I?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Ohh I was not referring to you"

"I know"

"Ahhh Star wanna help me fix our rooms? Because I think my head will blow here" Robin asked

"Ohh yes, I think the explosion will go to my head top, I'm so pissed off here"

"C'mon, Hey guys if you need us we'll be at our room fixing"

"Got it"

"Sure, Dude give it back BEAST BOY!"

"Not unless you give me back the controller CYBORG"

"C'mon Star" while BB and Cyborg were arguing Star and Robin went to their room.

"Hey hey quit it BB,"

"What?"

"Robin and Starfire in one room, right?"

"So?"

"So wanna do the CAMOUFLAGE thingy or the SPY thingy?" Cyborg shouted

"Hmm really hard to decide, wanna do it both?"

"Great idea"

"How about you Raven I know you wanna join"

"Think again" she stares at BB angrily

"Ahhh C'mon Raven please, I know you can't resist the eyes" BB stare at Raven with a puppy look

"Fine, only not to disturb me ever again"

"Deal"

"Will you stop quarreling like Love parrots, your just wasting time"

"WE ARE NOT LOVE PARROTS!" They both shouted at Cyborg

"Ohh really, how about LOVE FLIES"

"Quit it CY"

"Yeah you're just the one who's wasting time, not us"

"Ohh so you mean you agreed with LOVE PARROTS?"

"NO!" They both shouted again

"Okay, can we just go now?" Cyborg added. They all go and start sneaking in the hallway

**AT THE ROOM**

It only took minutes to fix their room. They both are so hard working when it comes to mission. Because they're tired, they lay in the bed and rest.

"Phewew, that was fast"

"Yes it is… Perhaps a picnic can help us rest more"

"Sounds great Star" they heard some noises near the door

"Ssshhhh be quite I can't hear a thing" Cyborg whispered while his ears sticks in the wall.

"Ahhh what are we doing again?"

"We are doing the CAMOUFLAGE AND SPY THINGY remember." Robin slowly the door without noticing them

"So?" Raven asked

"Just stick to the plan"

"What plan?" Robin asked

"Ohh Hey Robin we were just planning to spy on you both with Starfire and wondering what is up with you two"

"Ahhh Cyborg if you need us we'll be at the kitchen okay?" BB and Raven ran as fast as they can

"Okay" He looked at Robin "Ohh, this is bad"

"Yes it is really really bad, so you were saying?"

Cyborg sighs "Okay we wer-"

"Eheem" BB interrupted while he and Raven were hiding

"I mean, I had plan to spy on you so we can pr-"

"Eheem" Raven interrupted while hiding with BB

"I can proof that you two had a relationship… There happy now LOVE PARROTS!"

"We're not LOVE PARROTS!'' they both shouted

"Next time if you do that you're eyes will definitely CAMOUFLAGE in the dark"

"HAHA funny Birdie Boy"

"Ahhh friends, do you wish to go to the park and do the picnic?" Starfire interrupted

"Sounds great" BB shouted while he and Raven were walking towards them

"I'll handle the foods" Cyborg shouted

"I'll prepare the STANK BALL" BB added

"I will get the blanket and basket" Starfire suggested

"I'll prepare the car" Robin added

"Ahhh I'll prepare the utensils I think" Raven added

"Okay Titans move" Robin shouted

Cyborg ran to the kitchen and gets all the foods in the refrigerator, BB get the Stank Ball in his room, Raven prepare the utensils in the kitchen, Starfire get the blanket and basket which is in front of her and Robin started the engine of the car. There all set and off they go to the park. Robin put his R-cycle at the top of the T-car.

**AT THE PARK**

They arrived at the park and they start to arrange the things. They put the blanket on the ground; they arrange the utensils and start eating.

"Hmmm hmmm would you look at that, a little sunshine, a little breeze, only one thing that makes this day even better…4 ½ baby cow ribs. Man I love baby foods" he said while eating his baby cow ribs

"Agreed Cyborg, this tiny yellow beverage is also delightful" Starfire said while drinking a bottle of mustard

"Ahhh Starfire"

"That's mustard" Robin interrupted Cyborg

"_Estemor" (_It's a Tamaranean word means delicious) she said while hugging her bottle of mustard

Robin and Cyborg continued eating while she continues to drink

"Sweet, my tofu dogs are cooked just perfection…Yow Raven try one it's overloaded with tofu goodness"

"I respect that you don't eat meat, Please respect that I don't eat fake meat_" _she said while meditating

"Okay don't let yourself regret it" he said and eats his tofu dogs

Cyborg ran and shouted "Alright yow who wants to play STANK BALL?"

"Oh me" BB and Robin both shouted and run towards him along with Starfire "Me"

They stop and looked at Raven "I'll be referee" she shouted and continues meditating

"Okay position" Robin shouted

"Beast Boy A1 and Starfire A2 in team A, me B1 and Robin B2 in team B okay?" Cyborg shouted

They nodded "Okay game on" BB added

"A2 and B2 position, I have the ball A1 and B1 do the ROCKS, PAPER, and SCISSORS. Whoever is the winner takes the ball" Raven explain

BB and Cyborg go besides Raven and do the ROCKS, PAPER, and SCISSORS. Robin and Starfire was on their position

"I'm gonna beat you grass stain"

"Dude you're kinda harsh don't you have a heart?"

"Well obviously I'm a half human and robot. Humans have hearts and Robots don't. maybe I have half but deep inside me, I have a heart, a heart that truly cares not just the people around but-"

"Can you start already" Raven interrupted

"Can't you see I'm making a moment here"

"CYBORG!" Robin and Starfire shouted

"Okay okay"

"ROCKS, PAPER, and SCISSORS!" BB and Cyborg both shouted. BB uses Rock and Cyborg uses Scissors

"Yes, I won" BB shouted

"It's not fair!"

"Game on! Position" Raven shouted while they set their position

"Game!" Raven added. Robin blocks the way of BB while Starfire flew

"You can't catch me" BB shouted

'Not if I can help it" Robin ran and tries to catch the ball but he threw it to Starfire

"Starfire catch!" BB shouted and flew as fast as she can to catch the ball

"Got it" then Cyborg blocks her way

"You can run, you can fly but you can't get away from CY" He shouted

"Beast Boy catch!" she threw it but Robin got it

"Yes thanks Star!"

"Argghhhhh Star why?" BB shouted

"My apologies but I told you to catch it'

"Fine" he ran and ran

"You tired Beast Boy?" Robin asked

"No I'm not"

"Yow Robin hand me the ball" Robin nodded and he threw it Cyborg but Starfire got it

"Ahhh my apologies, Thank you Robin"

"Hey!" Robin shouted

Starfire landed in land while holding the ball but there was a flash that passes in front of her and change the ball into a rose

"Ahhh where is the ball" she stare at the rose way to seriously

"Mind if we join?" Kid Flash shouted while holding the ball and holding Jinx's hand at the other side of his hand. Everyone looked at them with a surprise and stop the game

"Yow Kid Flash!" Cyborg shouted as they walk towards them.

"Wazap guys?" Kid Flash added

"Having a picnic obviously" BB shouted

"A picnic? Do you have foods? Can I have some?" and he ran and get some foods in the basket

"Yeah that's my boyfriend" Jinx added

"Boyfriend?" Cyborg shouted

Jinx nodded "Since when?" Raven asked

"After the battle with Brother Blood, we seems to communicate with each other" Jinx explain

"Ohh this is glorious" Starfire added. Cyborg looked at the basket and notice the basket was empty

"Hey, who told you to eat all of our foods?"

"Ahhh no one?" Kid Flash shouted and continues to eat the last tofu bread

"Dude he eat my last tofu" BB added

"Ahhh did I?" Kid Flash shouted again

"Come friends we may continue to do the picnic back at the tower" Starfire interrupted while holding the rose

'Well why you look at that, you're still holding my rose" Kid Flash added

"It's awful to leave this kind of things in the middle of nowhere"

"Starfire's right-"

"Why Robin, You can't afford to buy a rose for Starfire?" Kid Flash interrupted Robin

"No not like that, can you just let me finish. I was going to say is Starfire's right we should be heading back to the tower because we're out of food because you ate them all" he said and he started to blushed

"Ohh So what are we waiting for C'mon guys" BB shouted. Raven sat at the front seat, Kid Flash, Jinx and Beast Boy at the back seat while Cyborg will be driving

"Dude I think were not all gonna fit in the car" BB shouted

"Good thing I brought my R-cycle. Star you wanna ride with me?"

"Well obviously Robin were all not fitted in the car and you want her to sit with us, I think it's not a great idea" Jinx shouted

"Well fine, C'mon Star" he grab Starfire's hand and they both sat in the R-cycle and he zooms his cycle as fast as he can

"Really Robin in so many body parts of Starfire, you're gonna hold her hand" Kid Flash said

"Ahhh are you really sure they don't have the _thing?_" Jinx asked

"Nope" Cyborg answered while starting the car

**AT THE TOWER**

Robin and Starfire arrived at the tower and he parks his cycle at their garage. While walking inside Starfire notice Robin was in a pout mode

"Robin are you okay?" she said while still holding the rose

"Yes I'm fine"

"I fear you are not okay. Please Robin tell me"

"Okay under in one condition" while he was walking towards the kitchen to prepare foods

"Yes?"

"Can you get rid of that flower; it's making me feel weird"

"As you wish" She throws it in the window

"Okay, tell me now"

"It's just-"

"We're here" Kid Flash interrupted while he and the others were walking in

"Ahhh we prepared food" Robin added

"We did?" Starfire whispered

He winked and whispers "Just don't say anything" she nodded

"Ohh kay" Jinx said

"It's eat time" Cyborg shouted

"Well alright" BB added. They ran in the kitchen and eat like a puma except for Robin and Starfire

"Ahhh Robin you were saying?"

"Ahhh nothing I promise to tell you but not now it's kinda complicated"

"Okay as you wish"

"I think I just found a bottle of mustard inside the refrigerator want me to get it for you?"

"It would be delightful, please" he nodded and get the mustard in the refrigerator

"Pssstt are you sure they don't have the _thingy?_'' Kid Flash whispered to Raven

"How should I know I'm not Starfire nor Robin, just don't try to ask me that kind of question because I'm not the person who can answer that"

"Why Kid Flash? Why are you willing to know?" Cyborg asked

"Because look at them" they all look at Starfire and Robin talking, but they stop talking because they notice everyone was looking at them

"What?" Robin asked

"Ohh nothing just observing" Jinx answered

"Observing?" Starfire asked

"Well yeah"

"But why?"

"Nothing, there is something going on between you two" Kid Flash answered and do smirking with them

"Between us?" Robin and Starfire both asked and they stare at each other

"Well hell yeah, I know something that everyone didn't know" Jinx added

"And do you wish to tell me? I promise Robin and I were just friends"

"Yeah that doesn't make sense" Robin added

"Ahhh C'mon guys I know something-"

"Stop it already" Robin interrupted Kid Flash

"Okay geez, you're making things way to seriously Robin. Give it a break, go on vacation-"

"No" Robin interrupted him again

"Ahhh dudes it's just me or you're making my head explode with the entire fighting scene you act in front of me" BB shouted

"It's just you!" they all shouted

"Just do whatever you want to and if you need me you know where to go" Robin said while making his way out in the common room

"You know Starfire, his and idiot but lucky for you his someone else when his with you" Jinx added

"C'mon Jinx time flies we have to go somewhere else remember?" Kid Flash said

"Ohh yeah, thanks guys for the foods and we have to go, BYE!" Jinx shouted and waves her hands goodbye to her friends while Kid Flash was holding her hand. And there making their way out.

"Their gone, okay who wants to play Super Monkey Ninja 9?" Cyborg shouted

"9? Really? You have downloaded the latest SUPER MONEY NINJA?"

"Uhh isn't that obvious"

"C'mon I bet I'll be the winner this time" while running to get the controller

"Think again" Cyborg jump and grab the controller "Booyah!"

"Game on CyBoorger"

"I'll defeat you green stain" he shouted while their playing

"OKAY, I'm going to read a book in my room, Star do you want to stay in here?" Raven asked

"No, I'll be heading to my sleeping quarters so I may rest" Raven nodded and they both go out in the common room and head to their rooms.

While Robin was resting and lying in his bed he realizes something that he hasn't felt before. And later that while he fell asleep.

_**Author's Note**__**: Is it fine? Well while I was making this chapter I was thinking to put a little fun so you guys won't get bored at my story. So I hope you like it and please still comments some suggestion so it may help me. THANKS GUYS '')**_

Next chapter: Just a dream


	4. Just a Dream

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Teen Titans are not mine; they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ _Hello Dudes and Dudettes, Thank you for still reading my next chapter. This chapter is suggested by my friend, he had a hard time in making this chapter, to help him feel better, I decided to put it in my story. So I hope you guys like this story and please let me know what you think about this. Please Review if you have a chance, I will really appreciate it. Thanks _**'')**

**Chapter Four**

**Just a dream**

_I can't help it, I love her._ That was the thought that kept recurring in Robin's mind. As she laughed at something Beast Boy said, he couldn't help but smile. It was amazing that he could only find the most beautiful, and wonderful girl on another planet. She really was out of this world, and Robin felt lucky just to be in her presence.

But what he wouldn't give to kiss her. The problem, as he had come to realize lately, with living with three other teenagers, was that privacy was limited. They took their moments at different times. A two person battle strategy, helping in the kitchen, choosing her over anyone else when it was time to split up, or pick a partner, the team understood. Sometimes, he thought maybe their friends encouraged it.

"Dude, are you going to help me with this or not?" Cyborg suddenly said, snapping Robin's attention from the auburn haired siren to his robotic friend and the engine that would only sputter.

"Give me a moment," Robin said, looking back to her. Starfire was now looking at him, and though Robin's heart beats faster, he managed a calm smile and a small wave. She smiled widely, waving back, before looking back to Beast Boy, and once again, laughing.

With a sigh, he turned back to Cyborg. He was staring at the spiky haired leader, arms crossed and a sarcastic smile on his face. "You look like a cat that just discovered how to open the milk jug," he replied.

Robin laughed, leaning over to fiddle with the car. "Yeah, but now I don't know how to drink from it," Robin said, then after a moments silence, he looked up with a raised brow. "That didn't really make sense, did it?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

He laughed again, and this time, Cyborg joined in. Robin knew he could always talk to Cyborg without having to be serious. Cyborg would loosen up around him, laugh about things, talk about cars, and ease Robin's jittering nerves that would suddenly arise at Starfire's perfume, or her envious green eyes. Cyborg was his friend, not his best; Starfire is the only person he trusted enough with that title, but like his brother.

"I don't know, CY I feel like she and I are stuck in some imaginary box. Does that sound like a chick flick problem to you or what?" he asked, laughing at it as he pulled out a plug.

"Definitely," Cyborg beamed in. He reached far enough into the car to where his arms were almost to the ground, and cast a look to Starfire. He couldn't imagine what the problem was between the two. They had managed to get through her sister, his pride, and Cyborg didn't know how she managed to keep Robin level, but she did. Without her, everyone knew he was a raving lunatic, a bomb waiting to explode.

Cyborg leaned back up and went around to the door. "What are you in a rut for? I mean, it's not like you guys hide your feelings anymore. It's hard to see you two without your eyes and sometimes lips glued to each other," Cyborg commented.

Robin leaned against the equipment and shook his head. "That's exactly the problem. We are hiding our feelings, to an extent. I mean, I'm wondering about that 'L' word," he said, looking up.

"Wow. You haven't told her you love her yet?" Cyborg raised a brow and while asking him

Robin shook his head, and his mask widened. "Am I supposed to? I don't know whether to tell her, or shut up until she does. What if she doesn't love me and I'm sitting around, looking at her and being cheerful for nothing? What if she can't even feel love? I mean, Tamaran isn't Earth, you know?" Robin stopped, realizing he was starting to ramble on.

Cyborg laughed at him and rubbed his bald head with his greasy hand.

"Dude, I hate to tell you this, but that's what love is all about. That anxiety over whether she feels the same, that's part of it, but there isn't any fear. Trust me, you don't have any reason to fear what Star feels about you," he pointed out.

With another sigh, he looked back to her. Raven was now sitting with Beast Boy and Starfire, and she was obviously explaining something to Beast Boy that made him laugh more than listen. But Starfire looked at her, full attention and alert. She was a great listener, but when it came to this issue, would she be able to listen and give him an honest answer rather than the one she would know he'd want to hear? She did love to please him, and sometimes that worried him.

He turned back and plugged the hose back up. "

Try it now, CY," he said his voice toneless. The car revved to life, and all of the Titans noticed. The three that hadn't helped came running up to the car, Beast Boy and Starfire clapping with excitement, while Raven merely stared, impressed, but not going to express it the way Star and BB could.

"Yeah! The T-car is running'! I knew I could do it!" Beast boy said, shining his knuckles against his shirt. Robin hit him upside the head out of pure impulse and then met Starfire's eyes, smiling and bashful.

She gave a soft smile before turning to Cyborg. "It is most amazing that the car is now fixed. Maybe later we shall have pizza?" she asked, looking to each.

"Actually," Cyborg said before Beast Boy could agree. "I think we'll go and have pizza, so you two can be alone," he said, moving in front of Raven and Beast Boy.

"I'm with Cyborg, but I want to go by the bookstore first," Raven said, winking at Starfire.

Starfire blushed and twisted a foot around as she met Robin's eyes. "Perhaps you and I could go someplace? Outside of the tower, on the cycle of motors," she offered, smiling as Robin's cheeks turned red.

He was still amazed that something so simple could still make him turn into a stumbling, nervous tomato.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," he said, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven smiling.

They all said their goodbyes, and then three set off in the car as Starfire left Robin's sight to up the freshen and Robin chose to do the same.

He fumbled through his clothes, growling in a nervous fit. Why hadn't he ever gone to a store and bought clothes? The only things he had was his uniforms, a suit that he swore he would never wear again, and his capes. He didn't even own a normal pair of shoes. He even thought about changing his mask, perhaps going without it, or exchanging it for his glasses, but when Starfire knocked on the door, all he could do was grab the keys, run his fingers through his hair and open the door.

Starfire had gone shopping.

He stared at her slender frame, his stability knocked flat. She was gorgeous, her red hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders, her tan skin looking even and flawless under the green tank top, her bright green eyes sparkling under the purple eye shadow and pale pink lips. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and converses, and if it weren't for the fact that she just looked so damn beautiful, Robin would have thought this was a casual outfit. But, she wasn't just some normal girl. She was Star.

He swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, wow, Star, you went shopping," he said, his face turning bright red as she smiled, messing with her hair.

"I believe you are supposed to comment on my appearance than my shopping," she replied, and he could see the teasing in her smile.

"You look amazing."

Now she blushed and then smiled. "Thank you, Robin. You look wonderful yourself," she replied back, and though she looked honest, Robin felt insecure.

"I look the same as I always do. I guess I need to get out more," he said with a nervous laugh.

Starfire smiled. "You look wonderful everyday. I think you look amazing as you are," she replied sweetly.

Robin suddenly felt like a jackass. He felt there was always one person that was perfect, and the other was merely lucky. He knew his place. He was lucky.

As a soft and nervous smile crossed his face, she took his hand and started pulling him down the hall. She had a wide smile on her tan face, and her emerald eyes were as bright as the Starbolts she shot. You really could disenagrate in her eyes.

"We must leave this tower immediately," she said, and Robin's eyes widened.

"Why? Is there trouble?"

She giggled. "Yes, extreme trouble. I am becoming bored rather quickly, and if we don't leave, I shall result to annoying you immensely," she countered, and Robin softened slightly.

He slowly realized that maybe he did need to get out more often.

She continued to smile as she lead him down the halls, Robin following like a well-trained puppy, and slowly she lead them to the garage where the R-Cycle still sat, gleaming and beckoning them.

Robin frowned slightly. He could have washed it. Now Starfire had to be seen on his dirty bike. Couldn't anything go smoothly?

She giggled and flew over to the bike, sitting in her spot. She rubbed the spot in front of her and smiled. "Are you not coming? I fear that I do not know how to drive myself," she teased.

He smiled, walking over to the bike and getting on. Starfire's arms instantly wrapped themselves around his waist, and her head lay against his shoulder blades. He stiffened, her warmth feeling excellent against his tense shoulders.

For a moment, he was lost, trapped in her inviting smell and her chest that moved slowly. Her breath against his ear, the strand of auburn hair that he could see on his arms, she was so special. She was so perfect.

"Are we to leave tonight or shall we wait until tomorrow?"

Her voice snapped his attention back and with a small, embarrassed laugh, he started to R-Cycle up and drove quickly from the tower.

She hugged him tighter. "Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"I'm very glad that we have this night alone. I love our friends, but I love having you to myself also," she replied, her breath warm against his ear.

He smiled his nervousness fading. "Same here. I've actually been meaning to-" He stopped, dropped his eyes and then forced a smile. "I've been meaning to take you out for a while."

She nuzzled closer. "I would be happy even if we only fought crime together. As long as I am with you, things always turn out for the better," she replied, and a blush crossed his cheeks.

What could he say to that? I love you? Thanks? Marry me? Okay, he thought, scratch the last one out. He at least needed to get the 'I love you' out of the way before he asked her to marry him. Baby steps, right?

So, he kept quiet until he pulled up to an amazing restaurant that had newly opened. It had an outside terrace and Starfire was instantly pleased. They went inside together, and Robin ordered a table outside. The waiter showed them to it and then asked for their drinks.

While robin ordered water, Starfire piped in with a tall glass of mustard. The waiter started to protest, but Robin handed him an extra twenty. Anything for Starfire. Even if it did make him close to broke.

"This is so beautiful, Robin. And very romantic, right?" she asked, and he nodded with a small smile.

"Most people would say so, although, I guess I'm not the one that is exactly perfect with this romantic stuff," he joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled and reached her hand over to touch his glove. "Neither am I. I have realized it is not about quantity, but about quality. I feel you have a lot of qualities," she replied.

He blushed softly again and then fumbled around with his fork. "Yeah, uh, same here. I mean, I think you have a lot of qualities, not me. That would be like boasting if I said I have a lot of qualities and I-"

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, do as Raven tells Beast Boy and shut up," she said, leaning over to kiss him softly.

There was a loud explosion to their right and they pulled away from each other, both looking in the general direction of the sound.

"Haha! If it isn't The Boy Wonder and my lovely Starfire," Control Freak's voice boomed as he danced across the railings, his stomach was jiggling and his cape dancing. "I thought I might find you here."

Starfire rolled her eyes, and Robin stood up quickly. "Really? What happened to Weight watchers? You're gonna break the-" Before the words could escape his mouth, the railing broke and Control Freak smashed to the ground with a thud. They both ran to see him as he moaned.

"I think he may have broken one of his limbs." Starfire looked to Robin and they both shrugged, beginning to sit down and finish their date, but fate had other plans.

"What's he doing here?" Gizmo shouted obnoxiously. "We told you we were going to attack them tonight!" he shouted at Control Freak.

"Oh give it up. He's hurt, let's just attack and be done," Mammoth replied

"Uh, we're not alone," Billy Numerous said, pointing in the other direction.

See-More growled, his sludge dripping on the streets. His words were unrecognizable, and both Starfire and Robin slumped in their chairs.

"After we get done with them, maybe we can eat?" Robin asked.

"Sounds like the plan," she replied, bolting into the air and pulling him up with her.

They went into full attack mode as she dropped him above Gizmo and she went off after See-More. Thinking in sync, Robin managed to cocoon Gizmo inside of Plasma, and See-More exploded with one of Gizmo's tiny bombs.

They set off after Mammoth and Jinx, and used their powers against each other also, until all of them were lying on the ground, moaning.

But as the police came, they all started to get back on their feet, and now fully upset, Robin went into attack.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone's attention snapped to Robin, eyes widening and mouths gaping. Robin was red, angry more than embarrassed, and he threw his hands in the air.

"I just wanted one night to take Starfire out on a regular date and dine her, and charm her like any normal boyfriend would, but you," he said pointing to control Freak. "And you," he said as his finger pointed to See-More. And with a last point at Gizmo, Billy Numerous and Mammoth, he yelled, "And you won't let me enjoy one night with this girl that I have loved since she first attacked me in the middle of this town!"

Eyes widened again, but Starfire's came back to their original state. "You have the love for me?" she asked, moving closer to him, a small smile across her face.

Robin spun to meet her face, his mask widened, and a nervous smile on his face. Busted.

As he struggled to find the words, most everyone already knew the answer. "Of course he loves you, my sweet, amazing Starfire," Control Freak replied, batting his eyes.

"It's not like it was rocket science," Gizmo chimed in.

"Get them out of here!" Robin yelled, looking at the gaping police officers. They scurried quickly and loaded the criminals into the van, while Robin watched a red stain permanently on his cheeks.

_What do I do now?_

_Be honest. It's not like she didn't already know._

_But what if this complicates things?_

_You shouldn't have kissed her in Tokyo then._

_You know you really should listen to her and stop talking._

"Robin?"

He turned slowly, raising his brow underneath the mask. Starfire looked absolutely beautiful, though confused. All he could think about was kissing her, and that may only complicate things more.

"Yeah, Star?"

She smiled and flew toward him with blinding speed, grabbing his face in her hands and planting her lips tightly against his. She hadn't kissed him with that much intensity since the kiss in Tokyo. Her hands travelled into his hair, and as he finally gripped himself, he held the nape of her neck tenderly; afraid she might move or leave him.

Starfire pulled away, but not too far, and she smiled down at him sweetly. "I love you, Robin. Whether you meant what you said before or it was merely a form of ranting, I love you"

Robin's eyes widened and he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face. "Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"You don't only love me because you have to because of some weird Tamaranean ritual?"

She raised a brow and then began to laugh. "I have free will over my choosing to love. I feel I must teach you more of our customs so you may not go off and think I can't love."

He blushed again and moved his hand to her cheek. "I love you, Star. I love you more than you will ever know."

Then everything went black and she started to fade, he heard her calling him.

"Robin?"

"Starfire, where are you? Star? Ahhhhhh!" he woke up and he was lying on the floor and he looked at the shinning window that glimpsed him

He takes a deep breath and stand up, he whisper to him "It was just a dream"

_Knock knock knock_

"Robin? Are you okay? I hear something falls, do you wish for me to come in?" Starfire asked in a concern way

"I'm fine, it's nothing… give me 2 minutes I have to change my clothes"

"Okay, take your time" After 2 minutes Robin goes out

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting"

"No, it's not a problem, so something is broken?"

"No I just fall from my bed"

"What? Are you okay? Are you injured?" she said it in a rush

"Don't worry I'm fine, C'mon let's eat I'm starving"

"Me too" they both go to the kitchen and eat.

Robin's dream was so weird, he feels it was all true but it's not. He promise to himself that one day he will tell Starfire what he feel and maybe they will start to have a relationship with each other, but right now he has to be with her as like the old times.

_**Author's Note**__**: So how was it? My friend made that so I decided to put it in my story. I hope you like it and please review if you have time, I really appreciate that. And please comments some suggestion so I can have some ideas with my story, it's really gonna help me. THANKS GUYS '')**_

Next chapter: Miracle


	5. Miracle

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Teen Titans are not mine; they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros._

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ _Hello Dudes and Dudettes,__ Robstaradict987__ here you go! I hope you like it and Thank you for still reading my next chapter. So I hope you guys like this story and please let me know what you think about this. Please Review if you have a chance, I will really appreciate it. Thanks _**'')**

**Chapter Five**

**Miracle**

The figure limped out of the forest, shaking violently, mumbling incoherently. Tattered clothes hung loosely on his injured body, remnants of some unknown, violent battle. A battle he had clearly lost. Starfire whirled around, eyes wide.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She held up her hand, summoning glowing green energy that lit up the immediate area. Immediately, Starfire gasped, eyes widening in horror and shock.

"Robin!" she cried out softly, voice barely working in her surprise and sudden dread.

She rushed towards her injured friend. Scarily, he barely reacted, other than mumbling a bit more rapidly.

"Robin! What is wrong?" Fear filled her voice; this was not the Robin she knew. Even when his mind had been corrupted by the dust from Slade's mask, he hadn't been left mumbling and shaking. Bleeding, bruised, and close to death, but not…broken. But Robin had returned, broken. He had been gone for weeks; where, Starfire wasn't sure. He had just…disappeared one day. They had all looked, everywhere they could think of, and everywhere they couldn't. Cyborg ran scans to search for him, and Raven meditated, struggling to find his mind. All to no avail.

Yet he was back now, all of the sudden, just when the Titans had been about to give up hope. But he hadn't returned as the Robin he had been when he disappeared. Starfire shakily pulled out her communicator, holding Robin's trembling frame close. He felt so weak…

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven…I-I found him," she said, a small tear beginning to trickle down her cheek.

Cyborg looked grim. Beast Boy was unusually quiet, and, well, Raven was always quiet, but this time even she looked a bit scared. Starfire had tears streaming freely down her cheeks now as she waited.

"When will he be better?" she immediately demanded.

"Star…he might not get better," Cyborg said softly. The words hung heavily in the air. Raven turned even paler, if possible.

"No…" she murmured

"What?" Beast Boy squeaked out, ears drooping. Starfire's reaction was the worst, as her Starbolts responded to her fear, blowing a hole through the wall behind her.

"What do you mean he will not get better?" she demanded, refusing to accept the fact.

"He is Robin! He has to get better!"

"His injuries are healing, but…his mind isn't," Cyborg explained, each word dragged out of him reluctantly.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. We can fix the injuries on the surface, but there are scars running deeper than that. We can't fix those."

"He has to get better!" she repeated forcefully.

"There has to be something we can do! We cannot just stand here and do nothing!"

"Starfire!" Raven said loudly.

"We can't do anything. I've been trying to get into his mind, see if I can help. There's barely anything left. He'll find a way back, or he won't. We can only hope."

"I must see him!" Starfire said, eyes narrowing in determination. She still refused to accept the fact that he might not get better, that there was nothing that could be done any more.

"He needs to-" Cyborg was cut off by a death glare from Starfire, whose eyes actually began to glow green. He backed off quickly, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Fine. But remember that he needs to heal." Starfire barely paid attention, charging into the small, sparse room Robin was currently in. Starfire pressed a hand to her mouth as she looked at him.

Cuts marked his body; most were bandaged, but a few were still visible. One eye was swollen shut, and his costume was still ripped and little more than tatters. His arm was propped up in a sling, broken or sprained, along with one of his legs, and he had some broken ribs. He was hooked up to a few monitors that crowded the space beside his bed, and an IV stand was next to him. Starfire stood there, frozen, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

This couldn't be happening. Robin was…Robin. The person laying on the bad was shattered, broken, barely resembling Robin at all. What had happened to cause so much damage to the almost unbeatable Titan? Starfire rushed forward, floating hesitantly beside him. She took his left hand, his right arm in a sling.

"Robin…" she whispered in a tear-choked voice. This was much worse than she had thought.

"Robin, you must come back. I need you…the Titans need you. You are our leader. You cannot just be defeated like this," Starfire continued, her voice beginning to grow in volume.

"I had almost given up hope of ever seeing you again. You cannot be lost right when I have found you!" Starfire squeezed his hand gently, careful not to hurt him more.

Slowly, barely noticeable, Robin's hand tightened around Starfire's. She glanced up at him, green eyes wide and hopeful, shining with lingering tears. She squeezed his hand again, but he did not return the gesture like before. Had it really happened, or was it just a result of her desperate hopes? For Robin's sake, she hoped not. Staring at his battered face, Starfire refused to believe that she had imagined it. "Come back, Robin," she murmured.

Weeks later, Robin looked a lot better physically. His arm was out of his sling, though his leg was still broken. Many of his cuts had healed over, leaving barely visible scars along his arms that were already beginning to fade. However, his eyes remained distant, glazed. He was out of reach, still lost within whatever haunted wasteland his mind had become. Only the occasional, fervent muttering and the shallow rise and fall of his chest showed he was still living at all.

Starfire had barely left his side since he had returned. Shadows had formed underneath her eyes, and a desperate look had entered her face. After this long…she had hoped something would have happened. The fact that Robin hadn't responded yet was depressing. It could mean that – no, Starfire refused to consider that possibility.

"Robin," she said gently.

"Where are you? You are a Titan, and Titans do not give up. Come back! …Come back," she repeated, hair covering her face as she bent down, head hanging in defeat.

Cyborg entered, holding a plate with some food on it.

"Star…" he said carefully.

"You need to eat some." The normally optimistic Tamaranean had been almost as distant as Robin lately, which was never a good thing. Starfire glanced up, accepting the food.

"Thank you," she murmured, picking at the food. Cyborg sat down across from her.

"Starfire, the team needs you. I know you want to stay with Robin, but…you have to understand. There isn't anything you can do anymore. Maybe later he'll get better later. But the team needs you now." It killed Cyborg to give up on Robin, but, after this long, what choice did he have? They still had a city to protect.

Starfire stood up, anger sparking in her green eyes.

"Robin needs me now as well! I will not believe that there is nothing I can do! He will recover, and I will help him!" Green energy surrounded her hands, and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Star! Calm down!" The fact that she was on the verge of lashing out was scary; she had never once threatened anyone unless they threatened her friends. The possibility that she might attack the team…

"You need to take a break," he added, more gently.

"I'll stay with Robin."

"No," Starfire said stubbornly, eyes narrowing as she sat back down.

"Thank you for the food. You may leave now." She lifted her chin slightly, daring him to push it. Cyborg backed away, reluctant to have to give up on Starfire too.

"Just remember who needs you more. Robin or the team." With that, he left.

A small tear trickled down her cheek. Starfire touched it lightly with her fingertips in slight surprise; she hadn't thought she had any more tears left. She glanced down at Robin, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently like she had that night he had first returned. "

Please," she murmured.

"Please…" Her shoulders moved with gentle sobs as she hung her head. Her sobs suddenly halted. Robin's hand, previously limp and unresponsive, moved!

This time, Starfire was certain she wasn't imagining it. She watched, hope shining in her eyes, as his fingers slowly curled around hers, tightening around her hand. A grin spread across Starfire's face for the first time in weeks.

"Robin!" she whispered joyfully. It was a start.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, the same hopeful feeling they all harbored visible on his face.

"His hand moved?" Starfire nodded eagerly, holding up her hand. Robin's hand, though the grip was weak, still grasped hers.

"I did not do this. Robin did." Even Raven was smiling now.

"So there is hope," Raven said quietly.

"There was always hope," Starfire responded immediately.

"It just took a while to find."

"How long ago did it happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Not too long. Perhaps an hour," Starfire responded, the same grin still on her face. Cyborg didn't dare utter the idea that it was a one-time thing. No one did. No one even dared to consider the idea; the thought that their leader might finally return was too wonderful to be tainted by dark fears. Suddenly, red light bathed the room, the alarm sounding.

"Titans, alert! We have to go," Cyborg announced.

"I will stay here," Starfire declared.

"In case it…it happens again." He nodded, and rushed out of the room, followed closely by Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire glanced at Robin. He seemed to be breathing a bit deeper now, resting a bit more easily. Though he still muttered occasionally, it was less fervent, less panicked.

"Robin. Do not let me lose hope again," she said gently.

"Come back all the way. The team needs you…I need you."

"Starfire…" the word was weak, barely audible, but she heard it, and gasped suddenly.

"Robin!" she practically shouted, her smile returning, wider than before.

"Starfire…" he muttered again.

"I am here, Robin," she responded, a bit more softly, a bit more gently. He didn't say anything back, but his face, previously drawn into a scowl, relaxed somewhat. Starfire's smile refused to fade, lingering on her face. She had found her hope.

Starfire had closed herself off again with Robin. After she claimed she had heard him speak, she had refused to leave his side for even one second, insisting she needed to be there for him. It was getting to the point where Cyborg was beginning to wonder if she had imagined it. He wanted it to be true, of course, and the fact that Robin had moved previously was wonderful. But it had been weeks since then, and once again, nothing.

Cyborg couldn't help but think that maybe Robin's condition was having a much bigger effect on Starfire than it was before. Nothing had happened to prove he was getting better. He still only moved to breathe, or mutter incoherently under his breath. Starfire wasn't looking too good either. Though she had started eating enough again after claiming Robin had said her name, his returned unresponsive nature caused her to become too focused on worrying about him, not about herself.

Cyborg filled a cup with some orange juice, and carrying that in one hand, a plate of food in the other, walked up to where Robin was. Apparently a quick healer, his wounds had basically disappeared. The only sign that he had been injured was the occasional scar that hadn't quite faded yet. Nudging the door open, he walked inside quietly, glancing in.

Starfire had apparently fallen asleep with Robin, most likely without meaning too. He noticed that her hand was still clutching his, as if afraid to let it go. She seemed so much more relaxed like this; asleep, free of the worries and fears that plagued her when she was awake. Unwilling to disturb her, Cyborg gently set the food and drink down on the bedside table next to Starfire, and then walked out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Starfire stirred slightly when the door closed, making a small clicking noise. She slowly opened her green eyes, obviously tired. Stifling a yawn, she glanced at Robin. She knew Cyborg believed her to be hallucinating, but she also knew that Robin had truly spoken.

"Robin. The team has started to give up on you. Please show us – show me – that there still is hope." Starfire often said things such as this, struggling to prompt him into saying something, reacting in anyway.

This time it wasn't a good reaction.

Robin suddenly stiffened, glazed eyes shooting wide open. His face became twisted with what was mainly fear, which was probably the scariest thing of all; the fact that Robin was afraid of something. His hands clenched into fists, and his whole body seemed as taut as a drawn bow string, ready to snap at any second. He began to mutter again, though it was way more panicked now, more tormented.

He shied away from Starfire's touch as if it burned, then started to jerk, looking almost as if he were having a seizure. She could barely make out a few words;

"Dark…stop…hurts…" Those barely audible forced out mumblings broke Starfire's heart.

"Robin!" she practically sobbed, hating to see her friend like this.

She grabbed his hand, forcing it, at least, to be still. "Robin, you are safe. I am here. Please, Robin." She spoke calmly, though it was obviously forced, as her expression was desperate and fearful. Robin suddenly jerked upright, eyes opened wide, glancing around the room wildly.

"NO!" he shouted, tensing again and almost leaping out of the bed.

Starfire held him back, struggling to calm him.

"Robin, it is me. Starfire. You are safe now," she repeated. Robin stared wildly at her. For a panicked moment, Starfire feared he wouldn't recognize her. Eventually, something clicked, and he stopped pulling, though he remained rigid, tense and wary.

"…Starfire?" he repeated hesitantly.

"Yes!" Starfire said, somewhat relieved.

"It is me." Her relief soon evaporated as Robin fell back on the bed, shaking badly. He still remained somewhat alert, but his violent shaking and wide eyes was a bad sign. Slowly, a small tear slid silently down Robin's cheek.

Starfire stared at it in shock. Robin…she had never seen him cry. Not so much as one hint of a tear. He was always so strong, in charge, keeping it together no matter the situation, trusting that things would work out. He had never, ever cried before. Starfire embraced him, holding him gently as tears fell down Robin's cheeks.

Starfire was scared. Robin shook, trembling violently against her. It was like when he had first reappeared, except this time he was reacting to what was going on around him. However, none of his reactions were very good. Starfire felt a mixture of horrible heartbreak for Robin, and incredible anger directed at whatever monster did this. She closed her eyes, unable to look at him cry any longer; it was too painful. Instead she hugged him tighter, quietly assuring him that someone was there, that everything was okay now, that he was safe.

The door was suddenly outlined in black energy as it was thrust aside, Raven rushing through. She froze when she saw the scene; Robin, alert, in Starfire's arms. At first, she was relieved that he had returned from his coma-like state. Then she noticed his shaking…the tears. Her eyes widened in a very un-Raven-like show of emotion. What had happened?

"I heard a shout…" she trailed off, staring at Robin."What happened?"

"I do not know. He seemed to panic," Starfire said, seemingly close to panic herself.

"I calm him down, but then he…then him…" she was unable to finish. Raven stood there for a moment, and then walked towards the bed. She gently placed a hand of Starfire's shoulder.

"We'll help him," she said quietly.

"But you have to calm down. I'm going to try to go into his mind, see if I can…do anything." Starfire nodded, and Raven closed her eyes, sitting in midair with her legs crossed, chanting the familiar words.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos," she murmured, sinking into the familiar state of meditation. She reached out for Robin's mind, entering into it hesitantly. Whatever memories Robin had of the weeks he was gone were muddled and chaotic. Raven was unable to make sense of them, however, she was able to gain a few fleeting images. None of them were good.

_'Robin,'_she thought, struggling to communicate telepathically. _'What happened?'_

No response, though Robin did seem to notice her presence.

_'Calm down, Robin,'_Raven thought gently, trying to convey a soothing attitude.

_'You're safe now.'_ Though she still received no response, the chaos in his mind seemed to still somewhat, becoming more organized. He was calming down, slowly but surely. Raven withdrew from his mind, opening her eyes and landing lightly on the ground.

Robin's silent tears had ceased, though a few still lingered. He was still trembling as well, but it was much less violent than before. He closed his eyes, as if trying to shake a horrible thought. Judging by what images Raven had seen, there were plenty of those in his mind. Slowly he opened them, and stared at Raven for a brief moment. There was a small expression of gratitude, but that faded quickly, replaced by the ever present wariness and fear he now felt.

"Where is Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked a few moments later, unable to bear the depressing silence any longer.

"Gone," Raven replied shortly. "There was a small alert at a store downtown. They left just a few minutes ago."

"Why did you not accompany them?"

Raven hesitated a moment before answering.

"Because of you. You've been so closed off lately. You've been letting yourself go. Cyborg didn't think you should be left alone." Starfire looked like she wanted to argue, but then changed her mind, glancing back at Robin, who remained silent. She shifted slightly in her chair, adjusting the way she was hugging him. Immediately, he jerked like a startled animal, heart racing and fists clenching as he practically leapt a foot in the air, already bracing him for a fight.

"Calm down, Robin," Starfire said, even as she struggled to be calm herself. The Robin she had known never would've reacted like that.

"You are safe." Slowly, with her gentle reassurances, Robin began to relax somewhat, hands unclenching. Whatever had happened had left him wary, overreacting to anything that might possibly mean something bad, even a simple action like shifting positions a few centimeters.

Starfire could tell he was still rigid, tense and ready to lash out at a moment's notice. "

You are safe," she repeated.

"I promise." He met her gaze, and something within those green depths seemed to calm him, and he relaxed a bit more. Like she would a small child after a nightmare, Starfire was constantly talking in low, soothing tones to calm him, barely aware of her words anymore. Slowly, eventually, he lay back down, slipping into a fitful sleep.

Starfire glanced up at Raven, concern clear on her face.

"He is not better yet," she said slowly, hating to admit it. Raven once again placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder, struggling to be comforting, which wasn't something that came natural to her at all.

"He'll get there," she replied. Starfire nodded, forcing herself to believe that. He would get better. He would be Robin once again…she hoped.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Star," Cyborg said sometime later after they had returned. Starfire glanced up, green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"For what?" she asked.

"For...giving up on you," Cyborg muttered, hating to say the words.

"For a while there, I thought you might just be imagining things. I should've had more faith in you." Starfire hesitated, and then gave him a small smile, seeming much more like her.

"You had every reason to believe he would not get better, that he was still…unresponsive. But you believe me now. That is what matters." Cyborg nodded slowly.

"Thanks Star." He glanced at the room where Robin was, the door now closed to offer Robin some deserved rest and quiet.

"I promise, we're gonna do everything we can to help him." Starfire nodded, eyes darkening as she glanced at the floor, struggling to bury the fears that persistently nagged her. Cyborg laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"He'll be okay," he reassured her gently.

"He's already come this far. Let's just see what tomorrow brings."

Gentle sunlight streamed in through the window. Starfire slowly stirred, sitting up, opening her eyes blearily. She had fallen asleep in Robin's room again, dozing off in the chair next to his bed. Her green eyes focused, and she sat up with a start. Where was Robin? His bed was empty, blankets seemingly tossed aside.

"Robin?" she asked, beginning to panic. Glancing around, she immediately calmed. There he was, standing by the window…wait. Robin was standing by the window?

Starfire stood, rushing over to him, eyes shining with hope. Please, please…Robin turned around, offering her a weak smile.

"Morning, Starfire," he greeted in a raspy voice. It was obviously a bit rusty from an overall lack of use, however, he was speaking! Starfire wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh, Robin! You are better!" she exclaimed. He winced, and she immediately loosened her grip.

"Sorry," she apologized, eyes wide. Robin gave her another small smile that made her heart soar.

"Its fine," he managed to get out, voice still weak.

"Just a bit sore still."

"But you are better!" Starfire wanted to shout, but she kept her voice lowered, wanting to keep this moment between just them for a minute longer. Robin gave a small shrug, hiding a grimace as he did so.

"Well, I woke up, and I noticed the sunrise. I've always loved this time of day; the promise of new beginnings." Starfire gave him a small glance, a bit of curiosity rising within her; what had happened? Robin gave a small sigh, reading the subtle gesture correctly.

"You probably want to know what happened while I was gone," he muttered, lowering his gaze, mood growing a lot more solemn.

"The thing is…I don't really know. I can remember a few images, and…I don't want to talk about those." He gave a small shiver, and once again, Starfire felt her heart break.

She gently embraced him again. "You are okay now," she murmured gently. "I promise." Robin glanced back up at her.

"Yeah, I know," he said softly.

"He's WHAT?" Beast Boy shouted happily, leaping up. Starfire grinned.

"He is awake," she responded cheerfully.

"And he is Robin." Everyone displayed varying levels of excitement. Raven was smiling, which was weird, but under the circumstances, accepted, Cyborg was punching his fist into the air and yelling his familiar cry;

"Boo-yah!", and Beast Boy was grinning and laughing.

"Let's go see him!" Beast Boy said, practically vibrating with excitement. Starfire nodded.

"Try to be quieter, though," she said.

"He is still recovering." Starfire hovered, leading the way, feet barely skimming the ground.

Starfire opened the door. Robin had sat back down on the bed, but was still alert and active.

"Hey guys," he greeted with the same small smile. Starfire, however, noticed he glanced mainly at her again, and she had to fight the urge to blush. Beast Boy rushed over followed closely by Cyborg, basically racing each other before leaping on the bed, Cyborg slightly ahead of Beast Boy.

"Ha, beat you again, BB!" he said. Beast Boy shot him a small look before his attention was once again directed at Robin.

"So how are you?" Beast Boy asked. "What happened?"

"BB!" Cyborg scolded.

"What? I just want to know!"

"Its fine, Cyborg," Robin assured. "But…I don't remember," he admitted.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, ears drooping, obviously hoping for some exciting, adrenaline-filled story. Then obviously remembering the condition Robin had been in for the past few months, he perked up again.

"Hey, uh, I made some tofu eggs, if you want some," he offered.

"He just woke up; don't start trying to poison him," Cyborg responded immediately. Trying to change the subject before this turned into another heated debate, Robin interrupted.

"So how long was I out?" he asked. They all hesitated, knowing he would hate the answer. It was Raven who finally answered, stepping forward, face shadowed by her dark blue hood.

"Just the time you've been here? Around two months. Then if you add the few weeks you disappeared…you were probably out of it for three months. Maybe more." Robin's eyes widened.

"Three MONTHS?" he practically shouted. "No. No way was I out that long." He took a deep breath, struggling to calm himself. Starfire took a step forward.

"Robin…" she said hesitantly. He looked up, breathing out heavily.

"Sorry," he said, managing a weak grin.

"Just hard to accept. I'll get over it. So, how was the, uh, crime while I was out? Not too bad?" Robin immediately asked, trying awkwardly to change the subject.

"We handled it," Cyborg responded, recognizing his attempt and going along with it.

"But we're glad to have you back on the team," Beast Boy added.

"We need you." Robin nodded, standing.

"Let's get down to the training room, then," he said, the familiar expression of determination appearing on Robin's face.

Things weren't exactly going well. They could be going a lot worse, perhaps, but still. After being almost comatose for around two months, and MIA and enduring who knows what for another few weeks, Robin was a bit rusty. That, on top of the fact that he was still a bit sore – though he didn't want to admit it – led to multiple fails, and a very grumpy Robin. He wasn't exactly failing, per say, but he wasn't as good as he had been.

Scowling, Robin leaned against the wall, taking a brief break. Starfire was immediately by his side. "Robin…" she began hesitantly, softly.

"Don't say anything," he muttered.

"I've lost my touch."

"You have been…you have been…" Starfire struggled to find the right words.

"You have been…broken for months. You are just…out of practice. You will be back to normal in no time, I am sure," Starfire finished, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Robin slowly nodded, though he still seemed rather down.

"Maybe the eating of pizza will cheer you up?" she suggested. Robin smiled at her, though it seemed slightly forced.

"Let's go," he said simply, just wanting to leave.

"We're not getting meat!" Beast Boy insisted.

"How many times do I have to say it? DUDE, I'VE BEEN MOST OF THOSE ANIMALS!"

"But we're not eating you!" Cyborg argued.

"I'm not becoming a cannibal!" Beast Boy cried, turning into a cow as if to prove his point. Beast Boy shot him a death glare; it was scarily effective as a cow.

"I suggest a pizza with whipped cream, mustard, and the nuts of dough," Starfire announced, interrupting the heated argument. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, and slight expressions of horror. Robin leaned in, gesturing at the menu.

"Starfire, it's, uh, this side that has the pizza toppings."

"Are we not allowed to mingle the two?" Starfire asked, sounding a bit disappointed. Robin opened his mouth, probably to break the news that no, you couldn't mingle the two, but suddenly froze, body rigid. He then squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as if struggling to fight off some horrible flash back. Which he probably was. Starfire reached out, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. It didn't work.

Robin, rather than being comforted, jerked away from her touch as if it burned. His eyes shot open, and he glanced around wildly, as if he didn't know where he was.

"Robin?" Starfire asked in a small voice, hoping that he would come to his senses. He stared at her, and Starfire's heart sank. There was no trace of recognition in Robin's gaze.

With a small, animal cry, Robin stood, whipping out his metal stick, backing up against a wall, trembling. Trembling…he was scared. Wherever Robin was, it wasn't here. Breathing hard, he placed a hand on his belt, most likely reaching for a weapon. His chest heaved with his rapid breathing; he was definitely scared. Whatever had happened to him had left a lingering impression. Robin, though healing on the surface, was still broken.

"Robin, you are safe," Starfire murmured as she slowly approached him. She reached out a gentle hand, noticing that she was shaking as well. She tried to appear as comforting and non-threatening as possible as she moved closer, struggling to calm him.

"Please, you must relax. Everything will be fine." Robin's metal stick lowered somewhat, though he still remained tense and wary. Starfire took another step forward, green eye full of concern.

Robin let out a small sound, then stiffed again, metal stick dropping. It fell, clattering as it hit the ground. Then Robin collapsed as well. Starfire rushed forward, catching him in her arms. Holding him close, she noticed how thin he was, how deep these scars ran. Starfire trembled; those scars scared her.

Robin stirred some time later. Starfire jerked upright as a small moan escaped his lips.

"Robin," she called out gently, hoping that he would be more like himself upon awakening. Robin's eyes slid open; so far, so good. At least there was recognition on his face. He jerked upright suddenly, panting. For a moment he reached for his belt, and then a quick glance at Starfire seemed to reassure him, his hand dropping limply back on to the bed.

Concern lined Starfire's face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What happened? Did you experience the nightmares?" Robin stayed silent for a moment, looking a bit paler than usual.

"I remember more of it now," he admitted quietly, an edge to his voice that Starfire didn't like.

"Would you like to do the talking it out?" she asked softly, gently picking up his hand and holding it in hers. He flinched at her first touch before relaxing somewhat. Robin shook his head, expression distant, haunted. He rubbed his arms, though, where faint lines of scar tissue still remained. Starfire felt her heart break for what had to have been the hundredth time; would Robin ever fully recover after whatever he had experienced? For the sake of the team – and Robin's sake – she hoped so.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Starfire asked; worry clear in her green eyes. Though he quite obviously wasn't, Robin refused to admit that.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. He would've insisted he was fine if he had a bullet in his chest too, though, so Starfire wasn't exactly convinced. She raised one eyebrow questioningly, as if challenging his statement. Robin scowled, apparently aggravated by her reaction. "I'm fine!" he repeated, a bit more force behind the words this time. Starfire still didn't look convinced, but she decided not to push it; Robin would most likely never admit to anything else.

"How long was I out this time?" Robin asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Through most of the day," Starfire responded, gesturing towards the window. The darkened sky outside promised night time; the sky was actually darker than normal though. Starfire narrowed her eyes as she studied the sky. Quick flashes of lightning proved her suspicions; a storm was brewing. And it looked as if it was going to be a bad one.

A deep rumble of thunder ripped through the air, causing Robin to jump like a startled animal. Starfire placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, offering comfort once again.

"It is just a storm, Robin," Starfire murmured. Robin nodded, though he still looked on edge.

"Thanks, Starfire," he muttered.

"For what?"

"For…being there. The others gave up on me, didn't they?" Starfire hesitated before answering that blunt question; yes, they had, but telling him that may not be the smartest idea. Robin, seeing the answer on her face, shrugged. "It's ok. I'm back now…thanks to you."

"Me?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded, offering her a small smile.

"Yeah…I heard you, you know. Every word you said to me." Starfire's eyes widened in a mixture of apprehension, awkwardness, and hope. She had said quite a few things while he was asleep. Robin awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, pulling Starfire into his embrace. Though hugs didn't seem to come naturally to him, Starfire couldn't help but notice how much she was enjoying this. Starfire relaxed against him.

"I feel the same way," Robin whispered into her ear, his voice so soft she wondered if she had heard him. A quick glance at his face, and Starfire knew that she had.

A flash of lightning made Robin stiffen, pulling away from her somewhat. Starfire tightened her hold, determined not to let him go again.

"You are safe," Starfire said, for what must have been the hundredth time. "I am here." Robin relaxed fractionally.

"I know," he replied softly.

A few weeks later, Robin had regained much of his fighting prowess, and was the amazing leader that the Titans had missed so dearly. He still jumped at the unexpected loud noise, and thunderstorms still tended to freak him out a little, but slowly, gradually he was becoming Robin again. Faint scars still lined his arms; they probably wouldn't ever disappear. But the surface wounds were healed completely now, and the skilled teenager's strength and endurance had returned. Just in time, too.

Red lights flashed, bathing the room in a sporadic glow. Robin looked up, metal stick already out and ready for use.

"Titans, alert!" Robin shouted, the words flowing easily from his tongue. This was familiar, routine; it felt great to be back. Immediately, the team followed their leader out of the tower, racing towards the town they were to protect. However, the location wasn't exactly in town. The alert had come from the fringes of a nearby forest; the same spot in which Starfire had found Robin when he was still…broken.

Robin stiffened, and Starfire knew that he recognized the location. Seeming to shake it off, he returned to the task at hand, thought Starfire could still see the nervous tension roiling around inside of him. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he glanced around for the villain they had to stop. The forest remained empty.

"Aren't we supposed to kick some butt?" Beast Boy asked confused. The question, though probably worded a bit differently, weighed on the others' minds as well. Why had the alert gone off if no one was there?

Instinct prickled at Robin, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"Get down!" he suddenly shouted, pushing Starfire to the ground. The projectile flew past, nicking Robin's arm and opening up a small cut. Robin put a hand to it; it wasn't bleeding badly…it was more irritating than anything, really. Starfire stood, hovering a few inches above the ground anxiously.

"Robin! Are you okay?" she asked, eyes wide and anxious.

"I'm fi-" Robin was interrupted as he spotted the attacker. An involuntary gasp slid out of his mouth, and he stumbled backwards.

"You," he whispered eyes wide with horror, body rigid.

"Yes, Robin. Me," Slade responded coolly, landing lightly on the ground in front of the dark haired boy.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?"

Robin squeezed his eyes shut as memories overwhelmed him. Slade…it had been him. He had done this…Robin took another step backward, some dark, primal fear rising up inside of him. His memory was spotty at best, but he now remembered enough to know that he had to get away from Slade. Slade meant pain. Slade meant a torture that hadn't seemed to end. A light hand jolted him out of the horrifying flashbacks. Starfire embraced him comfortingly, all the while glaring at Slade. Her eyes began to glow green with anger, and she practically snarled at him.

"What did you do to Robin?" she shouted.

If she could see past his mask, Starfire was sure Slade would be smiling.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," came the cold, arrogant response. Starfire released Robin, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She was way past being angry. Fury and a protective instinct rose up within her, and she directed both her hands at Slade, anger pulsing out of her in the form of two green bolts of raw, uncontained energy.

Apparently, anger was great when it came to powerful attacks, because Starfire literally blew a crater in the ground, obliterating a small section of the forest. As the smoke cleared, Slade disappeared, no trace of him left behind save it were for Robin's reaction.

Robin stood still, rigid, fists clenched at his sides, metal stick abandoned on the leaf-strewn ground. His eyes were squeezed shut, and blood dripped freely from the cut on his arm. Starfire's anger soon turned back into concern as she took Robin's hand.

"Robin?" she asked hesitantly.

"I-I remember now, Starfire," Robin whispered, voice hoarse. "Most of the things that happened."

"What did he do?" Starfire asked, heavy dread filling her. Robin simply shook his head, eyes still shut tightly, as if to block out whatever was happening in his mind. He wasn't willing to say, and that in itself was enough to break Starfire's heart.

Silence weighed heavily in the air. The mood was somber at best, despite Beast Boy's attempts to lighten the mood. Eventually he abandoned the task; it wasn't going to work. Robin had left, wanting to be alone, a while ago. Mutual agreement existed within the team; he needed time to think about it. After all, he had apparently been tortured within an inch of his life. If anyone needed time to think about something, it was him.

Still, it had been a while, and the somewhat depressed air turned into one that border lined apprehensive. Starfire's attempts to speak with him had been turned away, along with the others'. The only person who hadn't yet tried was Raven.

"C'mon, Raven," Beast Boy wheedled, hands clasped in front of him in an attempt to beg. "Just try."

"He wants to be alone," Raven replied, understanding Robin's need for solitude. She wasn't about to interrupt that when he preferred to sort things out on his own.

"But it's been forever!" Beast Boy insisted impatiently. "At least see how he's doing!"

Raven opened her mouth to argue, but a quick glance at Starfire made her mouth close again. A silent plea had formed on the young Tamaranian's face, green eyes begging gently.

"Please, Raven," she said quietly. Raven hesitated, and then nodded.

"Fine. I'll go check on him." Starfire smiled as Raven walked out of the room.

Raven slowly walked up the stairs, heading towards the roof. For whatever reason, Robin had chosen that place for quiet. She pushed open the hatch, stepping onto the roof lightly and walking towards him. Robin sat still, cape fluttering around him as he stared distantly at the city, expression haunted. Raven silently sat next to him, not speaking for a moment.

"Robin?" she finally asked, breaking the silence after a moment. Robin didn't respond, but she knew he was listening.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Raven asked which kind of a big question was for her, who usually hated to talk about her own problems; Robin was most likely the same. But she had been in his mind a few times now, and knew him better than almost anyone; except maybe Starfire. Robin didn't say anything, but Raven noticed the subtle shake of his head, which she correctly interpreted as a no.

"When I had to go into your mind, to calm you down…" Raven began quietly,

"I saw some of the things you remembered. Some of the things you went through. I…understand why you don't want to talk about it." Raven shivered, just thinking about those few flashes of images, those brief sensations of pain and anguish. She didn't even want to know all of what he had been through.

Robin glanced over at her. "I remember even more of it now," he said quietly, voice somewhat hoarse.

"Seeing Slade…made a lot of it come back." Raven glanced at the dark haired teenager, a rare look of deep concern in her purple eyes. In an infrequent gesture of comfort, she laid a pale hand on his tense shoulder. Robin exhaled heavily, seeming weary, old beyond his years.

"I don't even remember all of it, and I can barely deal with what I do remember," he confessed.

"Robin, it took me years to be able to deal with my father," Raven responded.

"You're just now remembering all of this. You'll be able to get past it. You always have." Robin nodded, though his expression had become distant once again.

"Thanks, Raven," he said after a long moment of unbroken silence. Raven stood, offering her hand. Robin didn't take it.

"I think I'll stay out here for a while longer," he said simply, a slightly haunted look returning to his face. Raven nodded, leaving silently, wondering if she had really helped Robin at all.

Later that moment Starfire went in.

"Robin?"

"Ohh Hey Star!"

"How are you now?"

"I'm fine"

"Ohh It's the great news yes?"

Robin nodded "Come and sit with me"

She nodded and sits beside him

"I hope Slade will stop something bad to you, it makes me worry"

"Yeah, I hope so. And I don't want him to touch you too. Even if I'm like this I have to do my best to protect you and the others"

"Don't worry, I'm here"

"Me too" they both enjoy the sunset.

Slade never gives up and we all know that. His like a monster that gets whatever he wants, but in the end, his plan is ruin because the Teen Titans are here. At that moment Slade realize in order to defeat Robin, he must use the girl he loves to fight him. We all know you can't the person you love. He will use Starfire.

_**Author's Note**__**: That was the longest chapter I've ever made in the part of my history (laugh with an evil voice) okay back to the main topic, so guys how was it? I put some of your suggestion and look I made it right I guess. Thanks guys and please continue to help me I really love what you're in now. Please review cuz it really appreciate me as well. THANKS GUYS '')**_

_Next chapter: _Silkie


End file.
